


Офисные потрахушки

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Абстрактный офис, абстрактная работа, абстрактные все.<br/>Дерек - педантичный занудный мудак, Стайлз - офисный почти домовой/полтергейст.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Офисные потрахушки

**Author's Note:**

> Абстрактный офис, абстрактная работа, абстрактные все.  
> Дерек - педантичный занудный мудак, Стайлз - офисный почти домовой/полтергейст.

– Это Стайлз оставил, – первый раз Дерек слышит о некоем Стайлзе, который оставил стакан из-под кофе на его столе. Он недовольно поджимает губы, но стакан выбрасывает, забыв о маленьком инциденте и о Стайлзе через минуту.

– Это Стайлза, – отвечают ему на вопрос, когда Дерек натыкается на недоеденный бургер, брошенный на кипу документов, отчего те покрылись жирными пятнами. Нет, документы не его и даже не на его столе, и не очень-то важные, но сам факт раздражает.

– Снова Стайлз, – нараспев произносит Эрика, опережая вопрос, когда Дерек обращает внимание на урну для бумаги, вокруг которой валяются смятые листы. У этого Стайлза явно проблемы с меткостью…  
И ему надоедает, что этот Стайлз нарушает порядок в их офисе, но при этом еще ни разу не попадался ему на глаза. Дерек очень хочет высказать ему всё и заставить прибираться.

– Стайлз? – догадывается он сразу, видя подсохшую лужицу на полу – судя по виду, пролитый кофе. Снова.  
– Да, – коротко отвечает Айзек и как будто еще что-то собирается сказать, но, натыкаясь на хмурый взгляд Дерека, молчит.  
К концу второй недели, как в офисе объявился этот неуловимый Стайлз, который успел наследить везде, где можно, Дерек начинает злиться. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлза видели все, кроме него, и ему начинает казаться, что над ним просто издеваются, зная, как он не любит беспорядок. Возможно, в отместку за то, что как-то заставил Бойда месяц мыть полы в офисе, потому что тот пришел в грязной обуви. 

Скотт вбегает в офис через двадцать минут после начала рабочего дня. Дерек встречает его, стоя в центре помещения, скрестив руки на груди и вопросительно вздёрнув бровь.  
– Э-э-э, – начинает Скотт, оглядываясь на дверь и что-то показывая руками.  
– Дай угадаю, – решает помочь ему Дерек. – Стайлз?  
– Да! – охотно подтверждает Скотт. – Я попросил подвезти меня до работы, а у него джип заглох… И вот поэтому я…  
Дерек ничего на это не отвечает, закатив глаза. Ему порядком надоела эта чушь про несуществующего Стайлза, который ничего не умеет нормально делать, а только создаёт хаос.

– Хватит прикрываться каким-то выдуманным Стайлзом! – кричит он на всех, когда обнаруживает, что на его столе всё переставлено, и высота кресла не та, которую он для себя установил. Это переполняет чашу его терпения. – И это не смешно!  
Смешок Эрики застревает у нее в горле, она сжимает губы и опускает голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Айзек смотрит удивленно, Бойд хмурится. Скотт несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот…  
– Кто это сделал? – повторяет вопрос Дерек, указывая на свой стол. – И я не хочу слышать ваше «Стайлз!», – рычит он, тыча пальцем в Скотта снова открывшего рот. Тот растерянно смотрит на всех по очереди, ища поддержки.  
– Но это, правда, Стайлз, – тихо говорит Бойд, и от него-то Дерек меньше всего ждал таких глупых шуток. – Он приходит по вечерам, когда тебя уже нет. Это друг Скотта…  
– Друг Скотта, значит, – тихо произносит Дерек, и все понимают, что он взбешен.  
– Ну спасибо, чувак, – бормочет Скотт. Тот явно за всех отдуваться не хочет, а придется.  
Всю следующую неделю МакКол отвечает за уборку, и в офисе на какое-то время воцаряется порядок. Дерек радуется, что вывел всех своих подчиненных на чистую воду… Пока не натыкается на пакет из Макдональдса, снова оставленный на его столе – между монитором и подставкой для бумаг. Он молча вытаскивает его и, подойдя к столу Скотта, кладёт, припечатав ладонью. Тот обреченно стонет, и Дерек явственно слышит в стоне «Стайлз», и, не находя более разумного объяснения, думает, что это новомодное словечко, обозначающее, что кто-то не убрал за собой, или что-то в этом роде. А может замена какому-то ругательству… Но Дерек Хейл очень не любит, когда кто-то хозяйничает на его столе и сидит в его кресле! Поэтому наказание Скотта продляется еще на неделю, и Дерек советует ему попросить помощи у их полтергейста «Стайлза».

Дерек задерживается на работе, чтобы закончить с кое-какими отчетами. Остальные разошлись или еще не вернулись – Скотт должен вот-вот приехать, он еще не сдал свой материал в работу.  
Дерек спускается на первый этаж, чтобы купить кофе в автомате, а когда возвращается, застывает на месте, потому что в кресле за его столом сидит какой-то парень в клетчатой рубашке и, не обращая на него внимания, роется в своем телефоне. Дерек оглядывается на дверь, потом снова смотрит на странного типа... Откашливается, останавливаясь рядом, и ждёт, когда тот его заметит. Наверное, он слегка теряется под вопросительным взглядом карих глаз, которые вынуждают задержать на них взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что они настоящие. Хотя почему бы им не быть настоящими?.. Но таких идеальных глаз с таким оттенком в природе не существует. Во всяком случае, Дерек только что узнал об их существовании.  
– Ты кто такой? – спрашивает Дерек.  
– О… Я – Стайлз. А ты? Я тебя раньше здесь не видел.  
– Это мой стол, – отвечает Дерек невпопад.  
– О! – повторяет парень, оглядываясь. – Прости, чувак.  
Но не встаёт с кресла.  
– Ты существуешь? – спрашивает Дерек, понимая, что вопрос звучит глупо.  
– А, по твоему, что? Я тебе мерещусь? – усмехается тот.  
– Тебя наняли? – вдруг доходит до Дерека, и он довольно улыбается. Ну конечно, Скотту надоело быть уборщицей.  
– Нет, я не работаю у вас… Я друг Скотта, заезжаю за ним иногда, чтобы домой отвезти, – точно, слаженное вранье, выдуманная легенда. Дерек не идиот.  
– Да неужели? Послушай, Стайлз, ты или, точнее, твой якобы друг, достал меня своими шуточками. И если ты немедленно не уберешься отсюда, я тебя вышвырну в окно.  
«Стайлз» приоткрывает рот от удивления и широко распахивает глаза, отчего его брови округляются, приподнимаясь.  
– Ты серьезно? – спрашивает он. – Тут десятый этаж!  
Дерек кивает – он всегда серьезен. Но «Стайлз» всё равно не встаёт… И Дерек не знает, что делать ровно секунду, а потом хватает его за шкирку и тащит к двери, чтобы вышвырнуть – как и обещал. Только в коридор.  
– На первый раз прощаю, – говорит он, захлопывая дверь перед возмущенным «Стайлзом».  
После этого клетчатая рубашка ему мерещится постоянно – мелькает в поле зрения, скрываясь за углом; вбегает в лифт перед тем, как закроются двери перед носом Дерека. Кажется, появляется и исчезает на парковке за джипом старой модели, но Дереку некогда задерживаться и рассматривать. Иногда он думает, что Стайлз ему и правда померещился. 

– Ты что тут делаешь? – цедит сквозь зубы Дерек, когда снова натыкается на «Стайлза».  
– Жду Скотта, – пожимает тот плечами.  
– Почему ты не ждешь за его столом?  
– Здесь удобнее… И у него там все завалено, – не поспоришь. Все любят порядок, но никто не любит его соблюдать.  
Дерек угрожающе наклоняется так низко, что их лица разделяет несколько сантиметров. Он сдерживается, сжимая зубы, но на одно мгновение всё-таки опускает взгляд на губы парня. В прошлый раз они не казались такими… Привлекательными. И в прошлый раз «Стайлз» не захлопывал так рот, затаивая дыхание.  
Парень откатывается в кресле и вскакивает слишком поспешно. Через десять секунд его уже нет, и Дерек падает в нагретое кресло и прикрывает глаза, замечая на столе обертку от шоколада и крошки. В следующий раз заставит его убрать за собой… И тут же в панике подскакивает, чтобы проверить всё ли на месте – ничего не тронуто на столе, уже хорошо.

– А ты чистюля, да? – встречает его Стайлз вопросом, как только Дерек заходит в офис. Рано утром, когда еще никто не пришел. Какого черта?..  
– Я не знаю, сколько они тебе заплатили, но я заплачу тебе больше, – бормочет Дерек, доставая кошелек и отсчитывая наличность. Немного колеблется, бросая короткий взгляд на парня, и вздыхает. Возможно, стоит немного продлить это неудачное представление, тот довольно симпатичный. Дерек хмурится этой мысли и качает головой. – Прекрати здесь появляться и устраивать мусорку на моём столе. Это раздражает…  
Стайлз какое-то время смотрит на него недоуменно, а потом начинает смеяться.  
– Ты, правда, думаешь, что они мне заплатили, чтобы доставать тебя?  
– А разве нет?  
Стайлзу нечего не это ответить, он только снова смеется.  
– Привет, Стайлз, – говорит Эллисон, заходя в офис. – Дерек, папа просил передать тебе это.  
Дерек машинально берет протянутые документы и удивленно смотрит на Эллисон.  
– Ты знаешь его?  
– Да, это друг Скотта… Друг, из-за которого Скотт две недели вынужден был работать уборщицей.  
Возможно, Дерек идиот… Во всяком случае, он себя чувствует именно так, когда подтягиваются остальные и здороваются со Стайлзом, как со старым знакомым. По крайней мере, тот теперь сидит на столе Эрики, хотя она просит его убрать задницу – безуспешно. Дерек хмыкает про себя – Стайлз игнорирует не только его просьбы.

На протяжении еще двух недель он видит Стайлза регулярно, не понимая, почему не видел его раньше, если тот так часто бывает в их офисе (несмотря на запрет водить посторонних, но это же друг Скотта). Иногда Стайлз приходит в обед и приносит пиццу или целые пакеты из Макдональдса, завоевывая любовь всех и доводя Дерека до белого каления своей неопрятностью. Да он пальцы облизывает! Отчего Дерек едва не стонет, отворачиваясь, потому что не в состоянии видеть подобное…  
Если заявляется по утрам, то приносит всем кофе из кофейни напротив, а не из автомата. Всем, кроме Дерека, потому что не знает, какой кофе тот пьет… После третьего оправдания Дерек говорит, что любит черный без сахара. Стайлз не запоминает или делает вид. Скорее, второе, потому что нагло улыбается, когда снова приходит без кофе для него. Дереку всё равно. Почти… В конце концов, они не друзья, и Стайлз до сих пор сидит в его кресле, пока Дерека нет, меняет высоту и иногда перекладывает вещи на столе… Это всё еще раздражает.

Наверное, не стоило снова задерживаться, чтобы увидеть Стайлза, который заезжает за Скоттом чаще, чем тот просит. Дерек обдумывает эту мысль не больше двух секунд, прежде чем рывком поднять его за грудки из кресла и впиться в губы поцелуем. Эти искривленные в подобии улыбки губы, которые десятки раз произносили что-то ехидное о любви Дерека к чистоте и порядку. Возможно, Дереку не терпится убедить Стайлза, что он не во всем придерживается этих принципов, когда разворачивает его и подталкивает к столу.  
– Да ладно? – выдыхает Стайлз.  
– Заткнись, – говорит Дерек, принимаясь расстегивать на нем джинсы и чувствуя, что Стайлза слегка трясёт.  
– Серьёзно, прямо здесь? – усмехается тот, пытаясь быть беспечным, но Дерек видит, что у него стояк, натягивающий ширинку, и только скептически выгибает бровь.  
– Хочешь подождать, серьёзно? – задаёт он свой вопрос.  
Стайлз замирает на мгновение, глядя прямо ему в глаза, и сам набрасывается с поцелуями, что-то простонав в рот. Дерек судорожно пытается подцепить свой ремень, но Стайлз отстраняется, чтобы справиться самому. И, определенно, его ловкие пальцы рядом с членом ухудшают ситуацию в самом хорошем смысле…  
– Хочешь, чтобы я взял в рот и отсосал, а потом проглотил все до капли, чтобы не испачкать тут ничего? – ухмыляется Стайлз, произнося все почти шепотом.  
– Обязательно, – заторможенно отвечает Дерек, не в состоянии переключаться так быстро, как Стайлз, особенно, когда тот просовывает ладонь в трусы и сжимает член, – в другой раз.  
– А сейчас?..  
Стайлз мычит и громко сопит носом, когда Дерек наконец тоже берется за его джинсы и приспускает их, высвобождая эрегированный член. И тут же сжимает бедра, разворачивает к себе спиной и заставляет опереться руками на столешницу. Стайлз что-то бормочет про то, что нет резинки… Нет, Дерек не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы трахать его прямо в офисе, поэтому просто вжимается членом ему между ягодиц и обхватывает рукой его напряженный ствол.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – Стайлз, кажется, снова усмехается, но недоверчиво.  
– Сделаю. Ты же всё время это делаешь…  
– Я не спускаю на твой стол! – шепотом кричит тот.  
– А сейчас спустишь, потому что хочешь этого.  
– Я бы на тебя кончил, прямо на лицо, или на живот, или…  
Стайлз задыхается, прерывая своё ехидство, когда Дерек жестко двигает кулаком. Приходится поднять руку к его рту, чтобы облизал ладонь, а потом Дерек продолжает ему дрочить и тереться своим членом, вжимая его в горячую ложбинку. Кажется, это только разжигает желание, но не приносит нужного удовлетворения. Но еще же остается здравый смысл… И Дерек определенно не собирается трахаться в офисе. Не в этот раз…  
Он почти машинально двигает рукой, вжимаясь носом в изгиб шеи и вдыхая запах кожи, прикусывая ее и зализывая. Стайлз загнанно дышит, запрокидывая голову и вслепую ища его губы для поцелуя. Его щеки раскраснелись, губы выглядят еще более припухлыми, словно кусал их, и влажными… Стайлз сам начинает толкаться в кулак сильнее, чтобы кончить. И когда это происходит, Дерек чувствует, как по его пальцам течет сперма. Прижимаясь к взмокшему виску, Дерек помогает рукой себе, чтобы тоже кончить. Пожалуй, он не меньше Стайлза хотел увидеть свою сперму на нём… Поэтому размазывает ее по ягодицам, ощущая кончиками пальцев, как Стайлз всё еще вздрагивает.

Им требуется несколько минут, чтобы поправить на себе одежду. Стайлзу так и придётся идти домой мокрым, потому что салфеток ни у кого нет. Хотя Дерек просто «забывает» про упаковку в его столе.  
– Убери на столе, – говорит Дерек.  
– Что?! – возмущенно кричит Стайлз. – Это ты сделал!  
– Нет, – качает головой Дерек. – Это ты сделал. И ты заслужил небольшое наказание за тот беспорядок, который устраивал здесь столько раз. А за собой… – Дерек прижимает пальцы ему между ягодиц, заставляя замолчать на вдохе, – я уберу позже.  
– Чистюля, – бормочет Стайлз, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Хотя у него все равно не получается… И он бросает косые взгляды, пока пытается стереть собственную сперму со стола, а Дерек с ухмылкой наблюдает за ним, развалившись в своём кресел – опять опущенном ниже, чем должно быть.

PS  
– Стайлз, – обреченно стонет Дерек, когда запускает компьютер и видит на рабочем столе дурацкую мультяшную картинку, на которой парень в костюме горничной лежит животом на столе, и из его задницы торчит разноцветная щетка для сбора пыли… – Откуда он знает мой пароль? – рычит он на всех, хотя его пароль, кроме него самого никто знать не мог.  
– Это же Стайлз, он даже мой пароль знает, – смеётся Скотт.  
– Твой пароль весь офис знает, – осаживает его Эрика и ухмыляется. А Дерек знает, кто будет убираться в офисе весь следующий месяц. – Это Дэнни! – тут же сдаёт Эрика виновника, но её это не спасёт – она же знала, да и Дэнни работает в другом отделе.  
Дерек еще немного рассматривает картинку, потом вздыхает и меняет ее на стандартную.  
«Откуда ты знаешь Дэнни?», – пишет он Стайлзу.  
«Дэнни знают все», – отвечает тот. – "Как тебе новая заставка ;)"  
«Ужасно».  
«Врёшь. Тебе понравилось»  
«Мне не понравилось, что ты рылся в моём компьютере. И не забудь захватить кофе для меня».  
И Дерек не улыбается, когда получает в ответ шутливый смайл, изображающий воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
